Sami Brady
http://soapcentral.com/days/whoswho/samantha.php | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | father = Roman Brady | mother = Marlena Evans | brothers = Eric Brady | halfbrothers = D. J. Craig Rex Brady | halfsisters = Carrie Brady Belle Black Cassie Brady | husband = Austin Reed (1996–97) Brandon Walker (2003–05) Lucas Horton (2007) EJ DiMera (2007–08, 2014-) Rafe Hernandez (2010—12) | romances = Franco Kelly André DiMera Alan Harris Rafe Hernandez | sons = Will Horton Johnny DiMera | daughters = Allie Horton Sydney DiMera | grandfathers = Shawn Brady Frank Evans | grandmothers = Caroline Brady Martha Evans | uncles = Bo Brady Frankie Brady (adoptive) Max Brady (adoptive) | aunts = Samantha Evans Kimberly Brady Kayla Brady | nieces/nephews = Claire Brady | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Samantha "Sami" Brady Dimera (previously Hernandez, Reed, Walker, and Horton) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of our Lives. The character is born onscreen on October 16, 1984 and was played by numerous child actresses until the character was officially sorased in December 1992 with the casting of Alison Sweeney. The character was also briefly recasts in February 2005 by actor, Dan Wells to play the character of Sami’s male alter ego, “Stan”. Backstory Sami and Eric Brady are born to Marlena Evans and Roman Brady. Sami is named after her deceased aunt Samantha Evans and her mother's friend Eugene Bradford. Sami has a troubled childhood because of the Brady-DiMera feud and she and her brother are eventually sent to live with their grandparents in Colorado due to her mother's disappearance. Storylines 1992–2007 Sami returns in 1992 as a troubled teenager who is attached to her sister's boyfriend, Austin Reed. Sami discovers her mother is pregnant by John Black, after she witnessed them in a heated moment and decided to keep the affair a secret. When Lucas Roberts arrives in town, Sami uses him to make Carrie and Austin split up, but this fails. Sami also gets a job as a candy striper. Sami pays a model to make sure she kisses Austin so that Carrie walks in on it and Sami was overjoyed when they split up. The model influences her in such a way for Sami to believe that the best way to lose weight and become attractive to boys is by becoming bulimic. She later uses her bulimia as a bargaining chip against Marlena, who she has since told about witnessing her dalliance. After Sami had switched the blood test of the baby, she hears that there are new tests ready to be done on her sister, Belle, and almost succeeds to put the baby on the black market but thanks to John's interference, the baby is safe and Belle doesn't receive a test. On the day of Belle's christening, Stefano DiMera shows Roman the page in Sami’s diary talking about the affair and Roman leaves Marlena. Sami's boyfriend, Alan Harris, later rapes her after she refuses to remove her clothes so that he can photograph her. Sami discovers she is neither pregnant or have been affected by AIDS and confides in Lucas. Carrie soon learns and sues Alan but because there was no proof, the case was dismissed and Sami is labeled a liar by the press. To get back at Carrie, she lures Austin away from her by pretending to be attacked by Alan. This act costs her the friendship with Lucas Roberts. Alan later appears that night with a gun intending to rape her again. Sami takes the gun away and shoots him in the groin and receives a lot of negative press. Lucas comforts her and the two make love. Carrie breaks up with Austin and Sami drugs Austin as a way of sleeping with him by impersonating Carrie. They later agree to keep this a secret. Marlena, possessed by the devil, tells Sami to seduce Austin, and this fails horribly leading Sami to leave town. She returns to find Carrie and Austin saying their vows and tells Carrie that she is carrying his child, leading to Carrie ending the wedding. Sami gives birth to her son, William Reed on November 16, 1995. Will is actually the son of Lucas, who had been conceived on their one night stand but Sami passes Will off as the son of Austin. Austin marries Sami but breaks things off with her when the truth about Will's paternity comes out. Will is then renamed William Reed Roberts. Austin finally marries Carrie and Sami moves on and becomes engaged to Franco Kelly. Franco was only using Sami to obtain a green card. He ends up murdered on their wedding day. Sami faints upon discovering him dead and Kate Roberts frames her for the murder. At the murder trial, Sami is convicted and sentenced to death. Although she was about to be killed by a lethal injection her innocence was declared. After discovering that Lucas killed Franco and Kate assisted in framing Sami, Sami falls in love with Brandon Walker, who helps her regain full custody of Will. Sami becomes engaged to and marries Brandon but he leaves her shortly after their wedding because of all her scheming and lying. Years later, Lucas and Sami's hate for each other begins to ease and they fall in love with each other. They become engaged but Kate drugs Sami and puts her in Brandon's bed the night before Lucas and Sami are to marry so that Lucas dumps Sami. Sami later dresses up as a man named Stan and works for Tony DiMera and does many evil deeds out of revenge. Sami manages to convince Lucas that Kate had set her up and that she was never unfaithful. Lucas reunites with Sami and the two become engaged again. Lucas believes Sami has changed for the better but at their wedding, Kate reveals Sami's misdeeds as Stan and the wedding is called off. Austin Reed returns to town for the cancelled wedding and he and Sami become friends again, slowly reconnecting. A few months later, Carrie Brady returns to town having broken up with Mike Horton. Lucas and Austin, rivals, each desire to buy out Carrie's company. Lucas backs out upon finding that Carrie runs the entire company and Sami had manipulated him. Austin and Carrie fall back in love with each other and plan on a future together. When Carrie learns that Austin’s company has taken over Highstyle, she breaks up with him and finds comfort in Lucas. She is still in love with Austin but very hurt. Austin begins dating Sami on the rebound. After Lucas and Carrie become engaged, Austin proposes to Sami. Their relationship is threatened when E.J. Wells, an English race car driver, moves into the apartment next to them. Sami grows to trust and befriend E.J. when she was being blackmailed. After Sami and Austin's wedding attempt ends in a disaster, E.J. and Sami kiss for the first time. Sami feared that Will was kidnapped by her blackmailer after being called missing from school. Will had in fact come home afterwards to avoid the aftermath of Sami's disastrous wedding. Carrie ends her relationship with Lucas and remarries Austin. They leave to start a life together in Switzerland. Realizing that Will needs a stable home, Lucas and Will move in with Sami but this situation is short lived and Sami turns to E.J. and the two begin to date. Sami then discovers that not only is E.J. the son of Stefano DiMera but he is also sleeping with Kate. Sami breaks things off with E.J.. Sami and Lucas rekindle their love in spite of Kate and the two decide to take a road trip. The car breaks down and they seek shelter in an abandoned cabin where they end up making love. The ceiling caved in and Lucas was trapped. Sami ran to get help and she found EJ and asked him to help her but he agreed to help only if she slept with him. Sami sleeps with E.J., calling it rape while he called it love. EJ then harassed Sami and continues to remind her of the night he rescued Lucas. 2007— Sami tells Lucas about her pregnancy but fails to tell him the possibility that EJ is the father. Lucas and Sami wed months later on May 9, 2007. On the night of their wedding, Sami confesses about the rape. Lucas forgives her and the two consummate their marriage. Sami later discovers that their future home belongs to the DiMeras. Sami discovers that she is having twins and Kate starts a commotion saying that E.J. is the father. This causes Stefano DiMera to kidnap Sami for her children's stem-cells, but he lets her go after hearing that there is another father. Nick Fallon reveals that Lucas is the father of both twins. Overjoyed, Sami throws E.J. out of her house. In an attempt to steal a folio from Kate, Sami is locked in a steam room in which E.J. saves her. The twins are born on October 23, 2007 and Sami names the boy John Roman Roberts later John Roman DiMera called Johnny, after her father Roman Brady and stepfather John Black. Sami originally planned on naming her son Roman Thomas Roberts after her father and Lucas grandfather Thomas Horton, as he was "called" during her pregnancy and the little girl that was originally to be named Colleen Marlena Roberts, Lucas names Alice Caroline Horton called Ali, after Sami and Lucas's paternal grandmother's. After the birth, Johnny is revealed to be E.J.'s son and Ali is revealed to be Lucas's daughter. Later on, a vendetta occurs between the Bradys and the DiMeras, so Sami had to create peace by annulling her marriage with Lucas and marry E.J. as a way of protecting her family. At their wedding, E.J. is shot at by Lucas, Marlena, and Kate but only Lucas is arrested for the attempted murder of E.J. and is sent to prison. Sami's son Will becomes angry with his parents about his family situation and decides to live with Austin and Carrie in Switzerland. After being released from the hospital and revealed that he will not be paralyzed from the shot to his lower back, E.J. returns and takes custody of Johnny. EJ discovers that he is about to be deported, because of some visa problems. Sami and E.J., still married, move in together at the DiMera Mansion as a legal front to prove their homely love to the immigrations officer. One night, Lucas walks in on them making passionate love in bed together which leaves him devastated. Lucas who had been hoping to reunite with Sami declares that the judge has released him from prison and lifted his sentence to house arrest. Unable to tolerate Lucas, E.J. moves out and discovers that he can help Nicole Walker with her legal problems regarding her unresolved divorce from Victor Kiriakis. Because Sami is devastated, E.J. begins to romance Nicole. Soon afterwards, E.J. and Sami annulled their marriage, even though EJ is still in love with Sami. Lucas decides he cannot forgive Sami for sleeping with E.J. and ends their relationship. Lucas begins to date Chloe Lane shortly afterwards. Sami finds herself jealous of both Lucas' relationship with Chloe and E.J.'s relationship with Nicole. Sami later finds out that she is pregnant with EJ's child. She neglects to tell EJ about the baby when he begins a serious relationship with Nicole. Sami later finds out that Nicole is also pregnant with EJ's child. After witnessing a murder by Stefano DiMera, she goes into the Witness Protection Program and gives birth to a daughter. However, Nicole miscarried her baby, so she illegally adopts another from a young teen, Mia McCormick, after faking her pregnancy. She switches Sami and Mia's babies. It is revealed that EJ is still madly in love with Sami, but he marries Nicole because of "Nicole's" baby, Sydney. Sami unknowingly raises Mia's baby, Grace, until Grace dies shortly after. She begins a serious relationship with Rafe Hernandez, the FBI agent who helped her in the Witness Protection Program. They move back to Salem together and tell everyone that they "adopted" Grace together. After Grace dies, Sami tells everyone that Grace was really EJ's and her daughter. Everyone finds out about Nicole's lies and about the baby switch. EJ and Sami are reunited with their daughter, Sydney. Nicole goes to prison and EJ divorces her. EJ realizes that Sami will forever be grateful to Rafe for helping her find out that she is Sydney's mother. He kidnaps Sydney with the help of his sister-in-law, Anna DiMera. He brings her back to Sami, pretending to be a hero, to win Sami's affections. He continues to romance Sami until she agrees to marry him (because she thinks that Rafe doesn't love her anymore). But, Rafe finds out that EJ kidnapped Sydney, and crashes EJ and Sami's wedding to expose the truth. In rage, Sami leaves EJ and continues her relationship with Rafe after he told her how much he truly loves her. After Stefano DiMera's wife, Kate DiMera, tells Sami that EJ wanted to kidnap her children and flee the country, she shoots EJ in the head. He lives, and continues to try to get custody of his children from Sami. However, EJ is still deeply in love with Sami, and is determined to win her heart. E.J has evidence left from Arianna Hernandez, (who recently died) that Sami shot him, and took the kids away from her after her wedding ceremony to Rafe. When Johnny gets eye cancer EJ and Sami put aside their differences and are relived when it's gone. After letting Johnny and Sydney back into their mother's life Stefano and EJ switch Rafe with imposter who looks like Rafe, but is a world class douchebag after he gets into car accident since EJ wants be the only father his kids know. And after Rafe's car accident, Sami was so frustrated with fake Rafe that she took Johnny and Sydney to Colorado to see her brother, Eric. And in September 2011, Sami is emotionally reunited with her mother, Marlena, her stepfather, John Black, and her sister, Carrie. References External Links Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters introduced in 1984 Category:1984 Character births Category:Brady family Category:DiMera family Category:Horton family Category:Roberts family